


A splash of crimson over ebony

by joochans



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joochans/pseuds/joochans
Summary: i hope you all liked it! please do give me constructive criticisms! and hmu in twitter, i'm @/gncdjaemin.





	A splash of crimson over ebony

At long last, the final bell rang, signaling the end of another tiresome day. It didn’t take long for students to finish gathering all of their belongings then zoom out of the room without sparing it a second glance. The former deserted corridor soon echoed hurried footsteps and various talks, the slamming shut of locker doors and groans of tired individuals.

  
Choi Sungyoon disposed his immensely thick Literature book inside his bag, rolling his eyes because of the additional weight he had to haul. He made a mental note to himself to finish the aforementioned subject’s essay tonight–to avoid forgetting all about it and end up spending his Sunday evening frantically doing it. He zipped his backpack, slung it over his right shoulder, then sauntered to the building’s exit.

  
Sungyoon fished his phone out of his front pocket. The sight that greeted him when he turned it on was a photograph of a person–a man–his man, whose eyes were beautifully crescent and who wore a warm, genuine smile. It effectuated a grin, which exposed Sungyoon’s incisors akin to a rabbit’s. He tapped the button of the message app, still beaming, to check the messages he received from the past two hours. After typing out replies and sending them, Sungyoon suddenly halted.

  
How could he have forgotten. He was supposed to have dinner with Daeyeol.  
Hastily checking the time, Sungyoon let out a relieved exhale. It was still quarter to seven, he can still make it–his essay will have to wait. He pocketed his phone then broke into a run, feeling grateful that Daeyeol’s apartment was just three blocks away.  
Just as he was about to take one last turn before arriving at his home’s abode…there was a sudden **BANG!**

  
His head whipped to the direction of the earsplitting sound; he saw a masked figure, which was unmistakably holding the source of it–a gun. Mind instantly racing over thousands of possible scenarios, fear crept over him.

  
Opposite to the guy whose forefinger was dangerously over the trigger was a woman sprawled on the floor and a terrified, sobbing child. The man’s finger slowly dragged the trigger; Sungyoon’s breathing hitched, he felt panic. Once it met the dead-end; Sungyoon instantly shut his eyes and covered his ears–another deafening **BANG!** bounced all over the proximity.

  
He willed himself to open his eyes, now quivering because of what he had just witnessed. The culprit was no longer there when he scanned the area, which made him somehow feel relieved because he didn’t get involve in the accident physically–but that relief didn’t last long.

  
What he saw next drained all the remaining colors on his face; a splash of crimson over cracked ebony asphalt, and an awfully familiar man atop it.

  
“Dae-daeyeol? N-no, no. I-it can’t be…” Sungyoon muttered as he walked wobbly towards the spot. His eyes instantly widened, it really was Daeyeol. He slowly sank to his feet as tears started pouring. Sungyoon clutched Daeyeol’s body, shaking, cries and pleas muffled.

  
He got his phone and mustered up the courage to dial the number he never thought he ever would. Somewhere in the distance, Sungyoon heard the wailing of sirens as they got clearer and clearer by the second. With Daeyeol still in his arms, he hugged the man tightly, now hiccoughing because he couldn’t stop crying. He then whispered almost inaudibly. “Plea-please survive Daeyeol…"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked it! please do give me constructive criticisms! and hmu in twitter, i'm @/gncdjaemin.


End file.
